Without You
by Marlene101writes
Summary: Aporia has lost all hope after dueling one of his dear friend and now the darkness is consuming him with despair and other feelings of negativity. Will he be set free or remain there for all eternity? (This is a gift!fic FROM melan anime, to me) {Strengthshipping/Andore x Aporia x Dragan x Jack} *Warnings in the the story so please read it*


Without You

_Disclaimer: I do not own this oneshot story. This is a Gift! Fic from melan anime, to me. I only added/changed parts of the this story but tried to keep it original as possible since it was her plot idea to write this for me. Thank you melan anime for writing this for me!_

_Warnings: This fic contains semi-yaoi and some depressing parts in here. Yep so enjoy it... Or not. Eh your choice to read this or not.. Don't flame or bashed this if you don't like yaoi._

_**Aporia's P.O.V**_

It's getting harder for me to breathe, to hard to breathe on the human world anymore... I'm losing myself once again. This time for good.

I'm falling...

Falling...

Falling...

And falling into the depths of darkness and despair.

For some reason, something had pinched my heart as if someone or something tried to set a spark in it. What is this strange spark I feel inside of me? What was it? For that, I do not know the answer... Yet.

Memories from my human thoughts had brought them back to life to show me the painful yet sometimes joyous fragments of my past. Within those memories, my forgotten emotions that I once thought they vanished completely had resurfaced but it was too late. It was too _late _for me.

When I lost my parents...

When I lost my only true love...

When I lost _everything..._

Not only that, I lost all my hope for that tragic reason. Everything and everyone that I ever known and loved are now gone, leaving me nothing to cherished about them nor anything else. Tragic really. It happen very quickly like the deer in the headlights. Heh...how tragic it is indeed.

Yet I continue to fall into the eternal abyss of despair and darkness. Every time I go deeper into the abyss, everything I ever loved seems the contrary of it. Whatever I do to deserved this never-ending torment? Why me? _Why this?_

However, this time, the spark peeked through my body by giving me to breathe and the passion to live again to a long and once forgotten human soul. But it does not change the fact that I continue to fall and perished from everything I feel, however, the spark would not let me sink any further as if it's trying to help me to achieve a purpose... A reason to live again. Could this be that I cannot forget everything from my past life? Everything I had to live through to survive the apocalypse and trying to save the future was all for nothing or... something? Why does this matter to me? Since I have lost the duel with my opponent, I no longer exist anymore to which I'm nothing more than a shadow. Just a shadow and nothing more... The world around me continues to go forward into their future with great haste but I cannot stop it anymore. I do not have the strength to do so for I am a mere shadow... And nothing more.

The horrifying realm of absolute and unspeakable nightmares mocks me as I did not complete my only mission to save the innocent people from meeting their doom thus creating my fatal mistake into my failure of death and eternal despair. How tragic this truly is... How tragic indeed.

_But why do I not fall any further?_

As if on cue, a spec of light appears in front of me for a few moments then moves away from me as it gets brighter and brighter until the darkness faded away, along with my negative feelings. Its radiant light covers me in a blanket of warmth and safety to protect me from the nightmares, but out of curiosity, I asked it,"Who, or _what_, are you, mysterious light?"

I could not help the feeling that the light gave me a warming smile even though I could not see its face for it appears it does not have one.

"That, my dear, is not of your concern of who or what am I but I am here to rescue you from this horrifying realm of your great despair, Aporia." It spoke very soft but clear on it meant.

"How do you know my-"

"Your name? Do not worry about that, my dear. My purpose is to help you to live once more thus granting you a wish to set you free from this prison of darkness. However, this is your only wish which means this is your only _opportunity_ to break free of your ill-fated torment and start over from the beginning. Please wish it wisely, Aporia. It's your only chance to make it come ture..."

Upon hearing the urgent pleading, I began to concentrate an effective wish that would release me from here but, somehow, I keep seeing these three faces looking with their eyes down in sorrow and discontent that seem like abused and lost children looking to escape from something. From _pain_. As I concentrate even more, I began to clearly see who they are and , surprisingly, their pain as well. After a few moments passed by, I finally decided on what to wish for to break me free from this cursed place.

"I am ready for my wish..."

As I plummet with great and unnatural speed into abyss, I felt a hand grabbing my arm trying to pull me up to the surface of life but it was not strong enough to do so. With all my might, I looked up and see a preson with red unihorn-hair struggling to pick me up; to help me set free. It feels like I knew him from...somewhere. Yet I wonder if my wish actually came true. I should not get hopes up...not yet.

" You know I can't let you go!" The red head cried from afar.

"But...", I mumbled,"You can't... I can't... I'm not even human, Andore. I never _**was**_ to begin with...you can forgot about me because I am not worthy for you-"

"N-n-no!", he yelled with tears forming in his eyes and shaking his head like a child," I don't care, I don't care! I don't care you say about yourself, Aporia! To me, _**you are human**_; you can see, feel and hear me from far away. I am here...I am here to remind that you can be free from this place if you keep believing in hope. _**Hope**_ will set you free, _mi amour!_"

"Ther is no hope for me...the darkness is consuming me and it's hard to hold on for another moment. Please, Andore, let go of me before I bring you down with me."

"Then let me catch you! I will catch you if you give me your hand...trust me, please."

Before I could say anything else, another preson comes to aid Andore to help me upwards to the light but the darkness would not allow it as it tried to bring me down even further into despair.

"You're not alone!", the blond duelist stated flatly as he help out red head man,"I will never leave nor abandon you, too, Aporia!"

"But Jack", I protested,"You cannot save me for it is too late...save yourself, both of you. Jack, be the king that you always wanted to be. Be the one..."

"I can't be! I can't be!"

"You will, I know your future. I have time traveled from the future and I your fate Jack. I know your fate..."

"That's bullshit! I'm making my own fate and craving my own future. I will never be the true king and I never will. Yusei is the true king but he left me. I guess I deserved it since I did the same thing to him for my foolish and selfish reasons. I left him for too long all because I chose fame and glory...and now that I lost everything, he ran away with Aki. Soon Yusei will marry her and have children that will march into their future as well with Yusei's legacy of heroism. Not me. But I have learn my foolish mistakes in the past and I won't make it happen ever again by not abandoning you, Aporia. I will stay here with you."

"Jack... I'm not even human. I am not-"

"I don't give a fuck! I will stay here with you and Andore; I don't even care! I love you! And nothing will dare take that away from _**us!**_"

Just before Jack had finished his statement, the last person gushed out of the shadows and grabbed my free hand to pull me up as well. Somehow the darkness begins to be weakened but not by a lot as it still pulling me even more.

"You are the only one I know!" Dragan shouted with all his might.

"Dragan, NO! What about your friends? They need you the most for they love you very much. How can I give you love when I have _**nothing**_ to share you, Andore and Jack? I am a nobody and will always be a nobody. Even my one and only friend dueled against for his own reasons..."

"The only reason I am here is because Harald ran away with Brave...he even said Brave is the love of his life and spend every, single moment with him. He even asked me I would join them but as a friend, not a lover. With the same response as Jack, I don't even give a fuck either. All of us share the same reason, same fate. Z-ONE left you after your duel with him. Andore's teammates also abandon him, even he is too shy to say it out loud. Yusei did the same thing Jack as well with my friends and I! We are the same. That's why I came...you called us and the three of us answered."

"I-I called you three?", I stuttered with complete confusion dwelling inside my mind. Does this mean that my wish actually came true? If it did then that means...

"You did! You did! You did called all of us here; all because of hope, remember? I fell into despair after I heard and saw Jean and Breo in the bedroom, whispering that they are planning to run away from me with their love life together. So when you called all three of us, we all came here to help you to set you free and be with us. Please don't go...don't leave me...don't leave us!" pleaded Andore with tears still running down on his cheeks.

"But I can't...the darkness is still pulling me down I'm not sure if I can fight it back."

"Then we will pull you up into the light no matter how difficult it is, let us help you damnit! Can't you see us? Can't you even hear us? We are here because we have answered your call. Don't you even dare to leave us! We came for hope, remember? Hope and love!" Jack shouted in anger yet warmth in his light violet eyes.

"But h-how? I'm confused...I'm not even h-h-hum...an..."my voice gave out before I could even finish my sentence. I can feel the end coming near with great yet unnatural speed in my body. Somehow I feel my end fading away as the three men pull me up with great strength.

"I'm not human!"cried Andore.

"I'm not human!"roared Jack.

"I'm not human!"yelled Dragan.

"I'm not human..."I whispered.

Then I felt three pairs of hands grabbing me, holding me, touching me and pulling me out of the darkness and into the light with them as I blinked confused at their incredible strength and their high hopes to save. As reach with them, I saw all three of them crying as they huddled around me like lost puppies searching for warmth to live and survive from the curel world. I wrapped my arms around them to make them feel safe and secure as well to comfort them.

"D-d-don't...", I tried to speak but I can't,"Please...under..sta..nd...I'm..not..hum..an .."

"Neither are we!"they said in unison.

"Without you.."all of us said in unison as we embraced each other.

And their touch took the pain away each and every one of us. I'm with them and in their arms, I feel alive once more. This time with love and hope.

_The Real Author's Notes: A Gift!Fic for Marlene101writes. A horrible attempt to write StrengthShipping-Aporia/Andore/Jack/Dragan_

_Semi-Author/Editor Notes: Well I ask her if I could change/add parts to this story and she said yes. So I tried my best to keep it original as possible because it's her plot idea and I want to keep it that way. Anyway, please review and criticize on my editing/writing skills; good or bad._


End file.
